


Unreciprocated

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: F/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: You were the one to tell him not to fall in love, but you’re also the one who actually fell head over heels.





	Unreciprocated

 

* * *

 

 

Jongdae usually arrives at your place to take a quick shower after work, share a small meal of take-out food with you, have several sex, and then go.

Sometimes he would sleepover when he’s particularly tired or stressed. He would never tell you but you’ll just know when he’s frustrated with work because he would be rough with you in bed. But not to the point that he’ll hurt or leave a mark on you, the guy is respectful, he wouldn’t even kill a bug.

He would apologize after and cuddle you nonstop until he would start snoring like crazy.

You can tell Jongdae finds comfort in your company because you started out as good friends. You still are, but sex is involved now. You didn’t know when or how it started, it just happened. You’re not complaining and he’s not complaining so you just went along with it.

That was 3 years ago.

And now…

Now you’re just flat out in love with him.

Your usual nonchalant greeting when he comes over became tackling and kissing by the door frame.

You used to punch him in and he would knock on your door, and now he knows your building’s code and have a spare key for your apartment.

He usually buys fast food for dinner, but now a full home-cooked spread is waiting for him to come home.

Even your cat is now accustomed to him. The thing used to hiss at him whenever he steps inside the house, now Jongdae’s just being ignored by the cat when it sees him.

Your heart swells every time you awake to his handsome face beside you in bed. However, feeling like death when he’s not around. Your whole day seems dull when you don’t see his peaceful sleeping body cuddling you, limbs knotted with each other.

“You probably should tell him…”

Your friend, Meri, said as she grabs a lipstick and a compact mirror inside her small purse.

“And risk losing him? Hell no!”

“Then don’t tell him!”

Meri rolls her eyes at you before looking at herself in the mirror, puckering her chaps to prepare for lipstick application.

“But it hurts, Meri!”

You teased as you flatten your palm on your chest where your heart is. Joking aside, it really does hurt deep down inside.

It hurts especially when you see him flirt with some thot in the club when your group of friends decides to go out.

It hurts when you would hear him bantering with your other guy friends and call other girls pretty. Nobody knows except Meri, that’s why you always try to block out their ‘manly’ conversations when the whole squad is around.

And it especially hurts knowing that it gets closer and closer everyday to that point when he would finally meet the woman who would make him fall in love with her so bad that he wouldn’t even know you exist anymore. And he would leave you broken and damaged to the point of hopelessness.

Leave you to die in a ditch of your own unrequited woes.

“The fuck you want me to do then???”

Meri hisses at you as her face scrunch up in slight frustration. She mellowed out when she sees you feigning a pout like you’re about to cry.

“I don’t know… Nothing. I—”

Your dialogue was cut off when you heard the knob is being turned, the both of you faced the door to see the bright and smiling face of Jongdae.

“Speak of the devil, and he shall appear…”

Meri trails off, standing up from the couch as she throws in her makeup in her clutch purse.

“I just got here and you’re leaving already?”

Jongdae exclaims as he throws his keys on the key bowl, kicking his shoes off to wear his inside slippers.

“I’d like to hang out, but I have a date tonight.”

Meri answers as they met halfway in the living room. Jongdae jokingly pokes her cheek and she pushes him humorously.

“With who?”

Jongdae questions no one in particular as he jumps on the couch beside you, greeting you with a wet peck on the mouth.

“Ew. Get a room!”

Meri spats and giggles.

“Lucas,”

You sigh as you answer Jongdae’s question.

“That tall ass kid who follows Chanyeol and Yixing around?”

“New flavor of the week.”

You snickered and dodged the pillow that Meri threw your direction.

“Yeah, got a problem with that?”

“Don’t forget to buy a condom!”

Jongdae teases. The three of you laughed as Meri said her goodbye and closed the door shut on her way out.

“What do you want for dinner?”

You asked in between kisses. His hands roaming around, inside your shirt.

“You.”

Jongdae chuckled.

“I’m not food, Jongdae!”

You hit his chest softly. Jongdae pulls you by your waist so you straddle his lap, as he cherishes your collarbones with yearning but tender kisses.

“We can cook together, yeah?”

Jongdae suggests.

“Are you hungry now?”

“Not really, maybe later? Let’s go have fun first.”

Jongdae smirks as he starts peeling your clothes off.

Days like today is what mends your aching heart. You have to enjoy the now while it lasts. Because you don’t know when all this would stop.


End file.
